21 lipca 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: "Kolorowe lato" oraz film z serii "Ramona" 10.05 "Family Album" - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 10.30 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 11.20 "Świat rośllin": "Rośliny lecznicze" - film przyrodniczy prod. czechosłowackiej 11.50 ,,Żubr" - film przyrodniczy Jana Walencika 12.00 Wiadomości 16.20 Program dnia 16.25 Kino Teleferii:"Partnerzy" - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Cyrk Humberto" (4): "Nowy dom" - serial prod. czechosłowackiej 18.10 "Barcelona wczoraj i dziś" (21) - film dok. prod. belgijskiej 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Mały pingwin Pik-Pok" i "Wakacje Bolka i Lolka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 21.00 Tylko w Jedynce - program publicystyczny 22.00 Elton John - transmisja koncertu z Barcelony przed inauguracją Igrzysk Olimpijskich 24.00 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie": "Najgorszy nałóg" - serial animowany prod. USA 8.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.15 Teleklinika doktora Anatolija Kaszpirowskiego 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Moja wiara: Kościół w Chinach 17.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Cudowne lata": "Złamane serce" - serial prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle - teleturniej wiedzy o Europie 19.00 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 19.20 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej - program Aleksandra Małachowskiego 19.30 Neptun TV przedstawia: Złote życie - koncert zespołu Golden Life 20.00 Wielki sport: Moto max 20.30 Gustaw Klimt w Krakowie 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 "Kamikadze 1989" -film kryminalny w stylu "science-fiction" prod. niemieckiej (1988) 23.35 Teleklinika doktora Anatolija Kaszpirowskiego (powt.) 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let’s Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and theRestless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life —- serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 A Fight for Jenny — film fab. USA 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Hitchhiker — serial sensacyjny 24.00 Outer Limits — serial 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Boks 10.00 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 10.30 Międzynarodowy pokaz skoków, Falsterbo, Szwecja 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Międzynarodowy pokaz skoków, Falsterbo, Szwecja 13.00 Wyścigi motorówek, zawodowcy, Key West 14.00 Maraton Złotego Wybrzeża, Australia 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Dillinger Dressage Festival, 16.30 Tenis ATP, finały w Waszyngtonie 18.30 Kolarstwo, Hessen Rundfahrt 19.00 Jeździectwo, Royal Show w Dublinie, Puchar Narodów 20.30 Międzynarodowy mag. sportów motorowych 21.30 Zawodowy boks, juniorzy 22.30 Międzynarodowy rajd przełajowy, Mistrzostwa Estonii 23.30 Snooker RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.05 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.50 Szef — serial USA 15.45 CHiPs — serial USA 16.40 Riskant! — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Das Geheimnis der gelben Mönche (Tajemnica żółtych mnichów) — austriacko—włoski film szpiegowski, 1966 22.00 Na śmierć i życie, czyli policjanci w akcji — kronika kryminalna 23.00 Telewizyjna gorączka — serial USA 23.55 Wiadomości i pogoda 0.05 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.30 Airwolf — serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 CHiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 RTL Plus 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje Boby’ego McFerrinsa 17.00 The MTV Coca—Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV’s Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy, fragmenty koncertów, spotkania z artystami, rozmowy w studiu, 22.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca—Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV’s Hit List UK — ang. lista przebojów 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional—Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Herz ist Trumpf 9.30 Hallo Heino! 10.20 Ich denke oft an Piroschka 11.55 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 TeleBörse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral, serial famil., po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGywer — serial sensacyjny USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra 20.15 Chmiemgauer Volkstheater — St. Pauli in St. Peter, spektakl teatr. 22.00 Akut — afery, analizy, argumenty 22.30 Glücklich geschieden — show 23.00 Wiadomości 23.05 Kommissar X: Drei blaue Panther — niem.-włoski film krym., 1967 0.35 MacGyver Rai Uno 6:50 – 9:00 Letni poranek w RAI UNO 8:00 Wiadomości 9:05 Chateauvallon – serial 10:05 Hołd dla wielkiego aktora 11:30 Zakazano tańczyć – serial 12:00 Fortuna 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Fantomas ‘70 – film francuski 1965, reż. Andre Hunebelle, wyk. Jean Marais, Louis de Funes 15:45 Big! – wakacyjny program dla dzieci 17:00 Lekkoatletyka 17:55 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Blue Jeans – serial 18:40 Świat, Ziemia, przyroda, człowiek 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:50 Świat Quark – wydanie specjalne 21:40 Nocna linia – wiadomości 21:55 Kobieta marzeń – film, reż. Alberto Bevilacgua 23:45 Oto RAI UNO 0:00 Wiadomości i pogoda 0:30 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 0:40 Północ i okolice 1:15 Uciekająca – film, reż. Piero Ballerini 2:35 Nocna linia – wiadomości 2:50 Rally: pot i kurz (1) 3:50 Nocna linia – wiadomości 4:05 Rally: pot i kurz (2) 5:05 Program rozrywkowy 5:50 Co za gra – serial